The inventions described and claimed herein relate to holders for signs and strip retailers that hold products for sale in retail stores. In particular, the holder described herein is for strip retailers (sometimes called “strip clips” or “strip merchandisers”).
Strip retailers are an important tool for retail stores to present special or impulse items to customers. It is important to support the strip retailer in secure manner, and to have appropriate signage for pricing or other descriptive information directly adjacent to items offered for sale with the strip retailer.
Some strip retailers have a small integral sign holder in the form of a slightly enlarged upper ends that provide limited place for information about the products that are attached to the strip by clips. An example of a slightly enlarged integral sign holder can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,422 (Shea) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,675 (Kass et al). Such integral sign holders are typically small and designed to accommodate only adhesive labels, i.e., they do not have pouches with a place for removable signage. In other instances, signage for the items offered in a strip retailer are attached to support arms that extend from a shelf (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,916 (Valiulis) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,003 (Gebka)) or by totally separate sign supporting structures (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,124 (Kump)).
Strip retailers are attached to shelves in retail stores in various ways. One such way is by a simple hook extending through a hole in the upper end of the strip retailer. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,403 (Crysdale). Examples of more complex devices used to support strip retailers can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,124 (Kump) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,916 (Valiulis), U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,003 (Gebka) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,422 (Shea).